


Turbo-Tastic

by cupidty11



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidty11/pseuds/cupidty11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turbo was addicted to all of it. It wasn’t necessarily his fault. It was just how he was made. It was an obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbo-Tastic

He was the greatest racer that the world had ever known. It was in his name. It was written in huge, red letters on the side of his game. And Turbo felt it in his code. He was destined to win. Racing was in his very soul. Well, in what version of a soul he had. 

Wind and burning rubber, tears running down your face from the effort to keep your eyes open. Quick movements and adrenaline rushes. Turbo was addicted to all of it. It wasn’t necessarily his fault. It was just how he was made. It was an obsession.

Even after the arcade had closed and most of his fellow racers (pathetic as they were) had went to Game central station or tappers, and he was still there, foot on the gas, zooming around his track. Must get better. Must be faster. The best of the best. And people loved him. For good reason. With each victory, the rush just increased.

Holding that trophy in his hands while the cheers from the 8-bit spectators rang in his ears, he could hear the players cheering too, well it was like he was on top of the world.  
Then one day everyone was buzzing because there was a new racing game. It had better graphics, it had a cooler racer, and he was FAST.

Turbo didn’t catch the name because his ears were clogging up with rage. An overwhelming jealousy was taking over him. All day long, not a single person put a quarter in their machine and he raced around the track nearly a hundred times, pushing his vehicle to the limit. As he turned the corner to the finish line, an idea took hold. It was horrible. It was one that would haunt every single character in the arcade, one that would mean destruction and the ultimate betrayal to everything they had known.

Turbo abandoned his game and drove straight for the new one. No one could be better than him. No one could be faster. Turbo was fantastic and that was his title, his. It was written in red on the side of his game and in his coding. 

HE. WOULD.WIN.


End file.
